


The Amanda Anderson Collection: Infiltrating the Airship

by aguyofmanythings



Series: The Amanda Anderson Collection [4]
Category: Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon), Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Henry Stickmin Retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 91
Words: 12,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguyofmanythings/pseuds/aguyofmanythings
Summary: Captured by the government, the trans girl from Harvey Street has been given a chance to clear her name by taking down the notorious Toppat Clan.Amanda Anderson © LoudHarveyLeftyHarvey Girls Forever! © DreamWorksThe Henry Stickmin Collection © PuffballsUnited, Innersloth
Series: The Amanda Anderson Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063844
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Amanda Anderson did not know how long she had been out for. The last thing she remembered, she had been relaxing at home watching TV (or perhaps planning a new heist) when all of a sudden a cloth was placed over her face, and the powerful anesthetic took effect before she could react.

It was several hours before she came to. The trans girl sat up and looked around.

“Where am I?”

The familiar surroundings of her home were gone, replaced by the metallic interior of an aircraft of some kind. Amanda deduced it to be a helicopter, given that the interior of this aircraft was smaller than that of an airplane.

“Well, well. Look who finally decided to wake up.” said a voice. Amanda looked around to find the source of the voice. Apparently two men were now in front of her. One she recognised as police officer Rupert Price - although he was now dressed in a green military uniform instead of his police uniform.

The other was an older-looking man, who looked about 50 or so, with an army’s captain’s beret and a green captain’s uniform.

“Allow me to explain. You are currently in a US military helicopter.”

Amanda realised what had happened, and her heart sank. She sighed.

“You managed to capture me and now I’m being hauled off to prison again, right?”

To her surprise, the captain replied with “Not really.”

“Err… okay? So why am I here?”

“Before I state that, allow me to introduce myself. I am Captain Hubert Galeforce of the United States Armed Forces. You’ve been quite elusive, but your skills made you worth the catch. You’ll be perfect for this job we have planned for you to do.”

“So you want me to do something for you?” Amanda asked, skeptical. “What would I gain out of this, sir?”

“Well Amanda,” began Galeforce. “If you do this job for us in the correct manner, I’ll give you a pardon.”

This caught Amanda’s interest. She stood up upon hearing the magical word _pardon_. “Ooo… a pardon! That’d be excellent! What do I have to do, sir?” she asked, now more enthusiastic.

“I’m glad you asked. We’ve been having some issues with a group of thieves known as the ‘Toppat Clan’. We know they’re guilty, we just can’t pin ‘em to any crimes.”

“The Toppat Clan,” Amanda recalled. “I think I’ve heard of them. I’m guessing you want me to help you take them down?”

Galeforce nodded. “Indeed. You’ll be going into their airship to get the necessary evidence.” He pulled out a set of papers. “I don’t need to remind you that we’ve got you on several charges.” He began pawing through the papers. “Attempted robbery, breaking yourself out of prison… heh, even stealing the Tunisian Diamond. We’ve got quite a lot of counts on you.”

Amanda sighed. “I know…”

Galeforce then turned to the helicopter’s cockpit. “Now then, I want you to meet the girl who will be bringing you close.” He gestured to the pilot’s seat, and the pilot spun around.

As soon as Amanda caught a view of the pilot, she recognised her as someone familiar. They had light brown hair done up in pigtails, light skin, and they just radiated a tomboyish personality…

“A-A-Audrey?!” Amanda stuttered.

Audrey nodded. “You know Amanda, after you were taken away to that orphanage I never expected to see you again, but here we are. I’ll say it again, I’m sorry I thought you were a pervert when we were young.”

Amanda waved her hand. “It’s okay. It was in the past. So I see you’re a helicopter pilot now, huh?”

Audrey nodded again. “Yeah! I was approached soon after I graduated by a military team offering me a job with free training and I accepted!”

Amanda smiled. “Good for you.”

Galeforce also smiled. “Now then Amanda. It’s time to begin the mission. Do this job right, and you’ll be a free woman.” He grabbed the outer door of the helicopter and forced it open with all his might, the cool air rippling through Amanda’s hair and skirt.

“We’ve got a couple options to bring you in.” Galeforce pointed over to a small number of items set up in the helicopter, and Amanda took a look. There was a headset with an earpiece, a plastic ball large enough to fit Amanda inside, a grapple gun and a large sticky hand.

“So how do you want me to bring you in?” asked Audrey.

Amanda stared at the items for a second. “I think I shall go with…”

** What does Amanda choose? **

[ Earpiece ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71553678)

[Cannon Ball](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71916444)

[Grapple Gun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71722464)

[ Sticky Hand ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71553354)


	2. Sticky Hand

“The sticky hand.” Amanda decided. “Although I don’t see how that’s going to help…”

“Well Amanda,” began Galeforce, “Audrey’s been known for wacky ideas. This sticky hand is much more powerful than the standard thing. We’re gonna use it to launch you over to the cargo hold - we’ve noticed the door’s partly open. Pretty sure there’s something useful inside you can steal.”

Amanda nodded. “Got it.”

** FIVE MINUTES LATER… **

Amanda was now set up on a pair of claws below the helicopter, the sticky hand’s free end tied securely around her waist. The sticky hand itself was attached to a claw, with another claw securing Amanda herself, the claws providing the tension required to launch Amanda over.

“Okay girl, we’re gonna launch you over now. Hold on to your butt!”

Amanda took a breath and braced herself. “3… 2… 1…”

The claws let go, and before Amanda knew it she was flying through the air! The breeze whipped through Amanda's hair as she sailed through like a majestic bird. But Amanda had her attention on the airship - it only took a couple of seconds before the impact with the cargo bay door. It was a rough impact, but Amanda was otherwise okay. She peeled off of the hard metal surface of the door and fell down for a bit before the sticky hand caught her fall - it proved to be so strong it was more than capable of holding Amanda’s weight.

Amanda promptly grabbed onto the edge of the cargo bay’s floor and pulled herself up so that only her legs were dangling over the edge. Amanda took a look around for anything useful she could steal, and it didn’t take long for a large yellow safe to catch her attention.

“Right then. I’ll steal that safe. Should contain something incriminating.”

** How will Amanda steal the safe? **

[ Zero-Point Energy ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71553495)

[ Ball n’ Chain ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71553576)


	3. Zero-Point Energy

Amanda pointed her finger at the safe and concentrated for a second, before a beam of zero-point energy fired out and enveloiped the safe. Lifting it up into the air, Amanda pondered for a few seconds, and eventually decided to throw the safe out of the door for the military to find. She slammed the safe into the door.

Unfortunately, the force wasn’t enough to break through, and the safe then fell on top of Amanda, crushing her.

* * *

** FAIL **

** Amanda, I don’t really know where you were planning to put that. **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71553354) **


	4. Ball n' Chain

Amanda noticed a ball connected to a chain with a Carabiner clip also on board. An idea began forming in her head. She pulled herself into the cargo bay and stood up.

Staying quiet so as not to alert the Toppats in the cargo hold to her presence, Amanda took the Carabiner clip and, after a bit of fiddling, connected it to a loop on the side of the safe. Then she pushed the ball out of the cargo hold and clung on to the safe for dear life as the safe was yanked out of the cargo hold, a loud noise signalling it plowing through the door.

“Hey-hey, did you hear somethin’ over there?”

“Naw man, I didn’t hear nothin’.”

Amanda had her eyes closed as she and the safe plummeted through the air. The air whistled up her nostrils and pushed her skirt up, leaving her a titsy bit embarrassed, but she just hoped the helicopter would catch her.

And catch her it did. Audrey was quick to swoop in and use a claw on the underside of the helicopter to grab Amanda and the safe.

Amanda sighed. “Phew.”

It took a few minutes to load Amanda and the safe into the helicopter. Amanda beamed proudly at Galeforce. “They don’t call me ‘the lightning quick larcenist’ for nothing. Here is your evidence.”

“Thanks Amanda.”

* * *

** Amanda Anderson has achieved the rank: **

** Lightning Quick Larcenist **

* * *

“...Wait, why isn’t the story ending? Doesn’t aguyofmanythings usually end these things after my rank is announced?” Amanda pondered.

Galeforce shrugged. “Maybe he will end it once the safe is opened.”

Amanda noded. “Alright then.” She turned the wheel on the safe to the open position and swung it open to reveal the safe’s contents…

...which turned out to be nothing but a stuffed teddy bear. Awkward silence ensued.

It was five seconds before Amanda broke this silence. “Oh.” Galeforce facepalmed in disappointment.

Amanda looked up to see an irritated Rupert. She began chuckling nervously.

“Eheheheheheh…”

Rupert signed with further irritation and began raising his assault rifle towards Amanda.

“...eheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheh…”

* * *

** FAIL **

** A winner is you! **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71553354) **


	5. Earpiece

“The earpiece.” Amanda decided.

Galeforce nodded. “Earpiece it is. You’ll be able to communicate with Audrey through it. We’ll be dropping you off on top of the airship.”

Amanda nodded. “Got it.” She picked up the earpiece and mounted it to her head. “Do you hear me, Audrey?”

“Loud and clear.” Audrey replied.

The helicopter flew over to the roof of the airship. “Alright then, ready to drop?” Galeforce asked.

“Ready as ever.” said Amanda. The trans girl then leapt out of the helicopter and fell ten metres before landing on the cold metal surface of the airship’s fuselage. It was somewhat cold, being so high up, but that didn’t matter. Looking around, she managed to locate a hatch. “Alright then, I’ll enter via this hatch I found.” She dashed over to it.

Soon enough, Amanda heard Audrey’s voice through the earpiece. “Check check, this is Audrey. Thought I’d give you a heads up. There’s a guy… down there… a bad guy. So, uhh… yeah. Good luck!”

** How shall Amanda safely enter the airship? **

[ C4 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71553738)

[ Knock ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71553789)

[ Acid ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71553825)

[ Vacuum ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71553864)


	6. C4

Amanda took a few minutes to mold the putty-like explosive around the hatch. Walking away to get some distance, she took out the detonator and pressed it to set the C4 off.

BOOM!

While Amanda did get the hatch open, the C4 also launched the hatch in her direction. It struck her and knocked her off the airship.

* * *

** FAIL **

** Amanda, you know when they blow stuff up and say “TAKE COVER!!”? **

** That’s why... **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71553678) **


	7. Knock

Amanda kneeled down and knocked on the hatch door. She stood up as the Toppat guard opened the hatch and peered out.

“Hello there. May I please come in?”

The guard did not let her in - instead he pointed a shotgun at her, prompting her to put her hands up.

* * *

** FAIL **

** Amanda, they probably would have let you in if you had Girl Scout cookies with you. **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71553678) **


	8. Acid

Amanda held the bottle of acid in her hand. Pulling the protective cork off, she turned the bottle upside-down in order to pour the acid on the hatch.

Alas, the force of the air flying past her blew the acid into her legs, and Amanda instantly felt an excruciating pain as her legs dissolved away, causing her to collapse. Just to add salt to the wound, she began sliding backwards, desperately clawing at the fuselage in an attempt to stay on.

* * *

** FAIL **

** I can’t stand acid either. **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71553678) **


	9. Vacuum

This vacuum was much larger than one used for standard house cleaning. Connecting the rubber head to the hatch, Amanda quickly tested the connection to ensure it was firm before pressing the “on” button. The vacuum whirred to life, and Amanda saw a bulge travel through the hose to the bag, followed by another bulge. The bag squirmed and made muffled noises while Amanda pressed the “off” button and disconnected the vacuum’s head.

The hatch led to a ladder which Amanda now climbed down. “Alright, I’m in.” she whispered, not wanting to catch the attention of the Toppats in the other room.

“Hey, good job there!” Audrey replied. “Oh uh, so we should probably look for something incriminating, something we can use to prove they’re criminals, you know? I mean… that’s the whole point of this operation.”

Amanda walked over to the wall beside the entrance to the meeting room.

Slice the Toppat was leading the meeting. “Alright gentlemen, we’ve been tasked with developing new weapons for the Clan. Any ideas?”

** How shall Amanda get past the meeting? **

[ Disguise ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71553945)

[ Glue ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71554044)

[ Transdimensionaliser ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71554005)


	10. Disguise

Amanda noticed a spare top hat lying nearby. “Perfect. I can blend in.” Donning the top hat, she proceeded into the meeting room.

“Alright, so if we go up to three… caliber…” Slice slowed his speech down upon taking notice of Amanda. He shot her a suspicious look. “Hey! You there! What do you think you’re doing?”

“Just passing through.” Amanda replied.

Slice remembered something. “You're that Smythe girl, right? The one’s who’s lesbian?”

Amanda nodded. “Yes, that’s me.”

“What are you doing here, girl? Your wife’s just gone into labour!”

Amanda mentally recoiled, not expecting this. “Oh, shoot! I forgot!”

Slice motioned to the escape pod behind Amanda. “Take that escape pod behind you. It’ll take you right to the hospital.” Amanda hesitated. “Go ahead. Don’t worry, I’ll tell the chief.”

Not wanting to blow her cover, Amanda begrudgingly proceeded into the escape pod, which left the airship for the hospital.

* * *

** FAIL **

** Oh congratulations! Happy Mother’s Day! **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71553864) **


	11. Transdimensionaliser

Amanda stared at the leaflet explaining the device:

_ Visit alternate dimensions with the flick of a switch! _

_ It’s super easy and gives awesome results! _

  * _Reviewed by Gadget Gabe_




Amanda promptly pulled the switch up, and then everything went flat. Apparently she had been transported to the first dimension, where she was unable to do anything more.

* * *

** FAIL **

** You went to the first dimension. **

** It’s okay, Amanda. Just flip the switch up to get back to… Oh, right... **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71553864) **


	12. Glue

Amanda poured the liquid adhesive onto her hands and began rubbing them together in the same way you would apply soap to your hands. Once her hands were sufficiently sticky, Amanda began climbing up to the ceiling, the glue proving strong enough to hold her weight. As she made her way across the ceiling, she heard the meeting continue below her.

“Naw, we can’t do that.”

“Why not, man?”

“You do realise how much a solid gold cannon would weigh, don’t ya?”

“Dude, we totally got enough power! What do you think, man?”

“Well, I’m still kinda new here. So I’m not really sure what to say.”

The glue wore off just as Amanda reached the other side of the room, which had an elevator. Suddenly the elevator doors began to open, so Amanda, thinking quickly, dove into a nearby trash chute. The doors failed to open all the way, much to the irritation of Douglass Murl.

“Mmrgh. Door’s jammed again!”

As soon as Amanda reached a curve in the chute she burst through and landed on a cold steel floor. She picked herself up and took a look around. She now seemed to be in the ship’s engine room: she was currently on the side that lead to the vault and “cells”, whatever those were, and a large gap separated her from another steel floor.

Audrey began talking. “Oh hey! Uh, you see that ‘Records’ sign? Where it says ‘Records’? That’d probably be a good place to look, right?” Amanda took a look across the gap, and sure enough the white words “Records” were painted on the wall on the other side of the gap, an orange line leading towards the door that lead to said room.

“Yes I do, but there’s a gap in the way.”

“Alright then. Let me help you get across."

** How will Audrey help Amanda get across? **

[ Platform ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71554140)

[ Gravity Bubble ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71554173)

[ Robo Helper ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71554296)

[ Audrey ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71554236)


	13. Platform

“I’ve got a platform waiting on the ground which I’m gonna teleport in for you.”

Amanda got up and waited for the platform to appear. However, when it did, it materialised in the wrong position, not giving Amanda enough distance to cross. You would think Amanda could just walk to the other side and then jump, but alas Audrey accidentally caught Amanda inside of the platform, which promptly fell into the gap, dragging Amanda with it.

“AAAAAA-”

The platform soon crashed into the floor below, and alarms blared to alert the Toppats to the damage.

* * *

** FAIL **

** Targeting system must be a little off. **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71554044) **


	14. Gravity Bubble

“Hey, I have this thing here that can manipulate gravity. Should be able to get you to float across.” Amanda then saw a blue gravity bubble encapsulate her body.

Over in the helicopter, Audrey had two buttons set up connected to the gravity manipulator.

“Okay, let me just- wait.” She was clearly confused. Her hand hovered between the “up” and “down” buttons.

“Up… Down… Hm.” After a few seconds’ hesitation, she selected one of the buttons and pressed it. “Did it work?”

It did not. Audrey had pressed the wrong button, the one that increases the strength of gravity, and now the empowered force was crushing Amanda.

* * *

** FAIL **

** So wait… Does “Up” increase gravity or does it lift you up in the air? **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71554044) **


	15. Audrey

“Alright, here I come.”

Amanda heard Audrey begin singing a triumphant fanfare, and she wondered what Audtrey was doing…

Before she looked out the window, and saw Audrey, with a massive grin on her face, flying the helicopter FULL SPEED TOWARDS THE ENGINE ROOM!

“ **HOLY-** ”

* * *

** FAIL **

** Hey look! Audrey is here! **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71554044) **


	16. Robo Helper

“Alright, here it comes.”

A box flew into the engine room, and Amanda opened it to reveal the Robo Helper. It looked like a giant Sonic the Hedgehog reference - if you took Tails and fed him through a roboticizer, you’d about have it.

Amanda put this thought aside to focus on the mission. She grabbed onto the Robo Helper’s arms and the flying robot duly carried her across the gap. Once she got across, Amanda let go and dropped to the floor, and the Robo Helper flew away.

Amanda now proceeded to a set of steps that led to the door to the records room. Wilhelm Krieghaus was already at the door, having issues trying to open it.

“Put the card in.” He swiped his keycard, only to hear an “access denied” beep. He sighed in frustration.

Amanda took notice of this. “I don’t think that guy knows how to open the door.”

“Yeah.” Audrey agreed. “Let me take care of this.”

** How will Audrey get the door open? **

[ Bone Melt ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71554716)

[ Mind Control ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71554593)

[ Gatling Gun ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71554635)

[ Remote Access ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71554683)


	17. Mind Control

Amanda heard a noise, and suddenly Wilhelm froze up.

“Wow, this guy really is a moron.” Audrey said snarkily. “Can’t believe he doesn’t even know how to open a door.”

Wilhelm began making jerky movements as Audrey attempted to direct the keycard towards the slot, but the keycard was accidentally aimed a bit too high and smashed against the keypad. The now-useless keycard slipped out of Wilhelm’s hand and fell to the ground.

“Whoops.”

* * *

** FAIL **

** Controlling another person is harder than it looks, OK? **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71554296) **


	18. Gatling Gun

“Alright! Get to bring out the big guns!”

Audrey pressed a button and fired off a volley of shots from the helicopter’s gatling gun. “Should be good to go now.”

Unbeknownst to her, she had accidentally gunned down both Amanda and Wilhelm.

* * *

** FAIL **

** Wow, she didn’t even hit the door... **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71554296) **


	19. Remote Access

“Alright, uh, I’ve hacked into their security system. Should be able to open the door from here.”

Amanda patiently waited for the door to open, but all of a sudden the floor she was on swung on a hinge, throwing her into a nearby pit. Wilhelm turned around, having heard what happened.

* * *

** FAIL **

** Whoops, wrong subroutine. **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71554296) **


	20. Bone Melt

Wilhelm suddenly saw his hand flop down as the bones inside liquified, and he only had a few seconds to look on in shock before Audrey melted the rest of his bones, causing him to collapse into a puddle of flesh. Now unable to do anything else and in excruciating pain, Wilhelm could only watch helplessly as Amanda plucked the keycard from his remains and used it to open the door.

Amanda stepped inside the records room. Handsome Harold was sitting at a desk in the centre of the room, a folder in his hand with several documents.

“Oh man, I remember this. Good thing no-one knows about this, or we’d be in a lotta trouble…”

“Okay, those documents could be useful…” Amanda thought.

** How shall Amanda steal the documents? **

[ Think of Clever Plan ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71554809)

[ Ninja Star ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71554863)

[ Spook ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71554962)

[ Falcon Kick ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71554929)


	21. Think of Clever Plan

Amanda stalled for a second. “Okay, so I’ll snap his neck and take the documents, and then…”

Before she could think of anything else, she heard something that Audrey said:

“Oh man, that duck just flew right into the propellor! Oh, what a mess!”

Harold heard this, turned around and noticed Amanda. She grinned in fear. “Uhh… hi?”

* * *

** FAIL **

** This isn’t a good time Audrey… **

** But still, that sounds crazy! **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71554716) **


	22. Ninja Star

Amanda prepared the ninja star and then threw it at Harold. Unfortunately she missed and ended up hitting the document instead. A surprised Harold turned around and noticed Amanda.

* * *

** FAIL **

** “You missed! How could you miss, he was three feet in front of you!” **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71554716) **


	23. Falcon Kick

Amanda raised her leg and prepared for the attack.

“FALCON-”

However, before she could say anything else the energy released by the attack ended up engulfing Amanda’s entire body, charring her and reducing her to ash.

* * *

** FAIL **

** I think you put too much energy into it that time. **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71554716) **


	24. Spook

Amanda took out a stick with a plastic spider on the end and dangled it in front of Harold, trying to scare him. To her surprise, he waved at it.

“Oh, hello Mr. Spider.”

Amanda did not see this coming, and promptly changed her plan. She raised the stick in the air and brought it down as hard as she could on the back of Harold’s head. He stalled for a second, his hat flying off his head, before he slumped to the ground unconscious. Amanda dropped the stick and picked up the documents.

“Okay, I’ve obtained some evidence!” Amanda triumphantly declared. She proceeded towards the exit door.

“Wait!” said Audrey.

“Yes?”

“There’s NO way you’re getting through there. Lots of guys and there’s lots of guns, that’s all I’m gonna say.”

“I see. I’m gonna go through this air duct instead.”

Amanda levered the duct’s cover off before dropping in. Upon landing at the bottom, she saw that an electrical defense system was present.

“Hey Audrey, it seems the Toppats were clever enough to install an electrical defense system in this duct. Think you could help me get past?”

“Okay then, give me a second… Okay, I’ve hacked into their power grid. What do you want me to do?”

** What does Amanda say? **

[ (Make an animal noise) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71555064)

[ “Think you could shut off the power?” ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71555112)

[ “Think you could reroute the power?” ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71555211)

[ “Actually, I don’t think I’ll need help.” ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71555169)


	25. Animal Noise

Amanda imitated a sheep’s “baa” into the earpiece.

“Okay… I-I don’t really understand what that means.”

** What does Amanda say? **

[“Think you could shut off the power?”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71555112)

[“Think you could reroute the power?”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71555211)

[“Actually, I don’t think I’ll need help.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71555169)


	26. Shut Off Power

“Think you could shut off the power?”

“Okay then!” Audrey replied. “Shutting down the power now.”

After a few seconds, the internal lights went dim, and the electricity disappeared. Amanda smiled at this…

Until she felt everything begin to tilt backwards. “Wait, did you shut off ALL the power? Including the power to the engines?”

Yes, Audrey had. The airship was now on a freefall to the ground.

* * *

** FAIL **

** Let’s hope the landing gear still has power. **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71554962) **


	27. Refuse Help

“Actually, I don’t think I’ll need help.”

“Okay then.”

Amanda took a breath and then bolted as fast as she could to the vent’s exit. Alas, the electricity was faster, and Amanda was struck by a current, collapsing just as she reached the exit.

* * *

** FAIL **

** Good hustle. **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71554962) **


	28. Reroute Power

“Think you could reroute the power?”

“Okay then.” Audrey replied. “I’ll reroute the power to a random room. That’s fine.”

Meanwhile, novice photographer Al Kohaul was in a dark room developing photos. He was busy applying the fixer chemical to his latest photo when the sole lightbulb in the room suddenly flickered, before increasing in brightness.

“No no NOOOOOOOO!” Al screamed as the light ruined his photos.

Back in the duct, Amanda has just reached the other side. “Okay Audrey, it seems I’m now in the cargo bay.”

“Got it. You’re almost there. I’m right outside, so just open the bay door and I’ll, uh, get you on the chopper.”

Amanda climbed out of the vent and walked over to the set of buttons that controlled the bay doors and elbowed the open button to open the doors. However, as the bay doors slid open an alarm sounded out, alerting two Toppats also in the cargo bay to Amanda’s presence.

Benjamin Bourseious was first to speak. “Hey! What’re you doing?”

Matthew Norvert put a walkie-talkie up to his head. “Yeah, uhh, we got a situation down in the cargo bay.”

** How will Audrey help Amanda escape? **

[ Flashbang ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71555370)

[ Sleeping Gas ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71555430)

[ Banana Bomb ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71555469)

[ Force Gun ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71555556)


	29. Flashbang

“Fire in the hole!” Audrey yelled. The flashbang device flew into the cargo bay as Amanda bolted for the exit. The device exploded, releasing a powerful white light, temporarily blinding Benjamin, Matthew and Amanda.

Unfortunately, since Amanda was blinded, she couldn’t see where she was running, and just as she recovered she ran straight out of the cargo bay, plummeting to her death.

* * *

** FAIL **

** Wow, that was bright. **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71555211) **


	30. Sleeping Gas

A small panel on the front of the helicopter opened and a small gun turret pointed out. Audrey then fired off the sleeping gas…

...only for the wind to blow it backwards, away from the airship. A few seconds later Audrey heard a gunshot noise from inside the cargo bay.

* * *

** FAIL **

** You snooze you lose. **

** Or I guess in this case you… don’t snooze you lose? **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71555211) **


	31. Banana Bomb

The three saw the explosive fly into the cargo bay and bounce several times before coming to a stop. As soon as the timer ticked down the banana bomb detonated.

The explosion proved more powerful than Amanda anticipated - not only was it powerful enough to kill her and the two Toppats, it was also powerful enough to damage the airship and bring it down.

* * *

** FAIL **

** Dun dun dun dun **

** OOoohhhh BANANA! **

** Dun dun dun dun **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71555211) **


	32. Force Gun

“Pssst, hey! There’s a button on your earpiece. You should press it.”

Amanda found the button and pressed it, and the earpiece suddenly flew into the air before transforming itself into a gun-like device. Amanda read off the label.

“Force gun.”

Realising what she had to do, Amanda pointed the gun at the two Toppats and pulled the trigger. Before the Toppats could react, the force unleashed by the gun pushed them out of the cargo bay, and they were screaming as they plummeted to their deaths.

“Okay, that’s been sorted.” Amanda muttered.

Suddenly the main entrance to the cargo bay slid open, revealing the Toppat leader’s Right Hand Man, having been alerted to the commotion. ‘What’s going-”

Before the orange-mustached man could even do anything however, Amanda dashed over to the exit and leapt off the airship, before smoothly using the force gun to propel herself into the helicopter. Galeforce swiftly slammed the door shut and the helicopter swooped away with both Amanda and the evidence.

It took the Right Hand Man a few seconds to realise what had happened. “Hm. This could be a problem…”

* * *

A few hours later, Amanda was back at the home she had purchased using the funds from the Tunisian Diamond. Now a pardoned woman, she sat down on the couch. “Well that was a pretty successful mission. I must say, it’s quite nice being a government supported private investigator. I think I should pursue that… Yeah, that’s what I’ll do.”

* * *

** Amanda Anderson has achieved the rank: **

** Government Supported Private Investigator **

* * *

Amanda turned the TV onto the news channel, where a breaking news segment was on.

_ BREAKING NEWS: THE INFAMOUS TOPPAT CLAN HAS BEEN APPREHENDED _

Reginald Copperbottom, the leader of the Toppat Clan, had his mugshot displayed in the top-right corner of the screen.

_ HUNDREDS OF ARRESTS MADE, MANY STILL AT LARGE _

Now the Right Hand Man’s mugshot was shown.

_ AUTHORITIES TIPPED OFF BY ANONYMOUS SOURCE _

* * *

[ ** Go to the next episode** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72369216)

**[ Try for a different ending ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71553306) **

* * *


	33. Grapple Gun

“The grapple gun.” Amanda decided.

Galeforce nodded. “Grapple gun it is.” He pointed towards a balcony on the exterior of the airship. “We’ve located a balcony you can sneak in through.”

“Let’s do this.” Amanda picked up the grapple gun.

“Just so you know, this grapple gun makes use of pocket dimensions to increase its range. It’s long enough to reach the airship from here.”

Amanda nodded. She pointed the grapple gun at the wall just above the balcony and pulled the trigger. The harpoon at the end of the grapple cable shot out, and after a few seconds Amanda heard a “thunk” as it impacted with the metal plating on the airship’s fuselage, before she was yanked in the airship’s direction. After another few seconds of travelling Amanda arrived at the balcony. She let go of the grapple gun and dropped onto the balcony.

“Alright, I’m on.” She took a look at the door leading out to the balcony, which did not appear to have a handle, but rather a keypad. “There’s most probably someone inside, and it’s probably only available to authorised personnel...”

**How shall Amanda enter the airship?**

[Joy Buzzer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71722557)

[Expanding Foam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71722584)

[Wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71722638)

[Bomb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71722611)


	34. Joy Buzzer

Amanda attached the joy buzzer to her palm. She then walked over to the door’s keypad and pressed her palm against the keypad, hoping to shock it and cause the door to open in the keypad’s confusion.

Alas, that did not happen. Instead, Amanda’s shock somehow, for unexplained reasons, shut off the airship’s power, causing the airship to crash with Amanda on board.

* * *

**FAIL**

**Amanda, remind me to never shake your hand.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71722464)


	35. Expanding Foam

Amanda gave the can of foam a good, hard shake and then turned to the door and pressed the trigger. Nothing happened. She stared at the can.

“Hm.”

She went ahead and gave the can another shake, but this caused the foam to explode out of the can and expand into an enormous mass, pushing Amanda off the airship and to her death.

* * *

**FAIL**

**I think it said do NOT shake well.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71722464)


	36. Bomb

Amanda pulled out the explosive and, a la  _ Bomberman _ , waited a few seconds for it to expand to full size before throwing it near the door. She then backed up and waited for the bomb to detonate.

“Wait… I can’t take cover from this thing, right?”

No, she couldn’t. The bomb detonated, blowing both Amanda and the door up.

* * *

**FAIL**

**Should’ve used the remote bombs.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71722464)


	37. Wait

“Time to play the waiting game.”

Amanda leaned back against the airship, enjoying the cool wind whipping through her hair.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER…**

Inside the airship, Cuppa Joe the Toppat decided to get some fresh air. Getting up from the computer and turning to the door, he entered the number required to open the door. The door slid open and Cuppa strolled out to enjoy the air.

He didn’t realise that Amanda was waiting outside until the door slid shut again behind him.

As Joe banged on the door, Amanda took a look around the room. She could see a computer, the entrance to an elevator and a vent with a panel missing. Seeing a key lying on the stack of papers near the computer’s keyboard she decided to pick it up.

**How does Amanda proceed?**

[Vent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71722833)

[Elevator](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71722803)

[Computer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71722740)


	38. Computer

Amanda sat down at the computer and grabbed the mouse. “This computer most probably has incriminating evidence on it.”

Opening up the Documents folder, Amand clicked on “Secret Files” and found just what she was looking for - a folder named “Incriminating Evidence”! Amanda stared at the folder for a second.

“But first…” She moved the cursor over to “Civ V” and clicked.

**THREE HOURS LATER…**

Amanda’s forces were now in position to assault the city of Amsterdam and capture it for the glorious Swedish Empire. “Heh. Hail to the Empire.” Amanda snickered.

He turned her head to stretch her neck, and ended up making eye contact with Cuppa Joe, who did not look impressed.

“Uhh… hi?”

* * *

**FAIL**

**...Just one more turn?**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71722638)


	39. Elevator

Amanda pressed the button on the side of the elevator to open the door, and proceeded inside. The door closed and the elevator moved down the shaft, before Amanda suddenly saw open air through the window. Apparently she was not in an elevator but rather an escape pod, which was now heading away from the airship to who-knows-where.

* * *

**FAIL**

**Could’ve sworn that was an elevator.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71722638)


	40. Vent

As Amanda peered inside the vent, she suddenly felt the force of the air rushing through pull her in, and it soon proved so powerful she was tugged into the vent. “Oof!”

“Where am I going?” wondered Amanda as she was pulled through the vent. She saw a transparent section of the pipe, and as she stared out, she saw the vault where all of the Toppats’ stolen valuables were kept. However one thing caught her attention the most - an enormous ruby almost as big as she was! “Ooo… that’s a nice looking ruby!” She wasn’t able to stare at it for long though, as she was soon pulled deeper into the airship, away from the pipe’s transparent section.

Amanda saw the vent curve upwards, and as soon as she reached the curve the force of her body colliding with the curve was enough to burst the vent open. She flew through the air for a second before landing on a cold steel floor. “Ughhh…”

The trans girl picked herself up and took a look around. She now seemed to be in the engine room, near a door that led to the records room of the airship. If she went through there she could find some incriminating evidence to use against the Toppats. However her mind was now set on the ruby, the mission having taken a back seat, and she was looking for a way to the vault. She stared across a gap behind her and saw something - a set of white painted words reading “Vault”, with a blue line leading to a door, which Amanda assumed led to the vault. Above that sign was another sign reading “Cells”, with a green line leading to that same door.

“Alright then. The ruby’s that way. Just need to get across the gap.”

**How will Amanda get across?**

[Leap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71723085)

[Teleporter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71722902)

[Stretch Chewies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71722980)

[Magic Pencil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71723022)


	41. Teleporter

Amanda stared at the device. “It’s the teleporter.”

After a few seconds she sighed. “This thing’s been pretty unreliable. It’s only worked once, and every other time it got me in a bad situation.” She sighed again. “Here goes…”

She pressed the three green panels and then the centre red button, and closed her eyes. Several flash noises rang out as Amanda felt light-headed for a second. Once it had been quiet for a few seconds, she opened her eyes.

Amanda now felt like she was floating in space. Except she wasn’t in space - rather, it seemed the teleporter had taken her to a huge white void. This place had absolutely nothing other than Amanda, the teleporter and the oxygen Amanda needed to breathe. “Oh great.”

She took a look at the teleporter. It had somehow deactivated and was now very much useless. Amanda sighed yet again. “I’m stuck here, aren’t I?”

* * *

**FAIL**

**Well Amanda, I’d better get going.**

**Have fun here by yourself!**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71722833)


	42. Stretch Chewies

Amanda tore open the bag of stretch chewies, took one out and placed it in her mouth, chewing it for a bit before swallowing. “Okay, let’s see how this works.” She reached out, and true to their word the stretch chewies allowed her arm to stretch to around five times its normal length.

She smiled and turned to the gap. She stretched her arm across the gap, but ended up missing the platform on the other side and accidentally grabbed the gear under that platform, which promptly dragged her in.

* * *

**FAIL**

**That really grinds my gears.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71722833)


	43. Magic Pencil

Amanda placed the lead of the magic pencil on the ground. Using the pencil in the same manner you would use a 3-D pen, she began drawing.a hang glider. Once it was complete she put the pencil down.

Suddenly the hang glider stood up as if it were a living thing. Amanda stared at it confused. Then the glider suddenly used its tip to strike Amanda in the crotch. Since Amanda still had male genitalia it instantly felt like an atomic bomb of pain had exploded, and the trans girl screamed in pain as her knees buckled and she clasped her crotch.

The glider then leapt into the gap as Amanda collapsed onto her knees.

* * *

**FAIL**

**Amanda, why did you draw a Nutshot Crawler?**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71722833)


	44. Leap

Amanda sighed. “I don’t think I will be able to make it, but here goes…”

She then backed up a few steps before taking a run-up and giving her best leap, despite being pessimistic about reaching the other side. Suddenly, out of nowhere she found herself flying towards the door and slammed into the metal wall on the vault side of the gap. She fell down, sat up and rubbed her head. “Ugggh… How did I make it?”

Her question was soon answered by the voice of the airship pilot over the PA:

“My apologies, everyone. Had to deploy some evasive maneuvers. A flock of ducks flew by.”

Amanda stalled for a second, trying to comprehend her luck. “Wow… that was probably the luckiest that has happened to me in my entire life!”

Amanda then stood up, pulled the door in front of her open and stepped through. The room she was now in seemed to be like a prison of sorts, with four cells - numbered J10 through J13 - lining the right side. Amanda stared down the hall to the door at the end, which had a hand scanner.

“Hey.” a voice said from inside cell J13. Amanda turned to this cell, and saw the source of the voice as some familiar - Dave Panpa, whom Amanda had encountered at both West Mesa Penitentiary and the Museum.

“You’re that Amanda Anderson girl, right? The one who stole the Tunisian Diamond?”

“Yes, that’s me. I’m here on a special government-sanctioned mission. It’s a small world - you’re that Dave Panpa guy who guarded me in prison, right? How did you end up here?”

Dave sighed. “Shortly after your diamond heist the museum was attacked by a gang of Toppats and I was captured. That key you have is the key to the brig. I never thought I’d ask this, but do you think you could let me out?”

Amanda took a look at the key still in her hand. She mulled it over for a second. “Alright then.” Inserting the key into the lock and turning it, the door slid open.

Dave raised his arms out of gratitude. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” She then turned back to the door leading to the vault. “Hmm…”

**How will Amanda enter the vault?**

[Wizard Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71723181)

[Hack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71723232)

[Paperisor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71723322)

[Retroglove](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71723271)


	45. Wizard Magic

Amanda's hands began glowing blue as she steeled herself. “Abracadabra!” she proclaimed as she pointed at the door.

**FROSH!**

A bright white light briefly lit up the brig, and when it cleared Amanda was revealed to have become encased in ice.

* * *

**FAIL**

**...Rolled a 1...**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71723085)


	46. Hack

Amanda pulled the display off the wall and reached in to fiddle with the wires. She narrowed her eyes as she worked.

ZZAP!

The electricity sent Amanda flying backwards, and she slammed into the entry door, still occasionally sparking.

* * *

**FAIL**

**Amanda,** **_watt_ ** **are you doing?**

**That’s quite** **_shocking_ ** **!**

**I’m glad I’m not in your** **_current_ ** **situation.**

**I bet you can’t wait to go** **_ohm_ ** **.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71723085)


	47. Retroglove

Amanda slipped the NES accessory onto her hand and then thrusted at the door. “Hah!”

...However, nothing happened.

* * *

**FAIL**

**Amanda, you look like an idiot...**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71723085)


	48. Paperisor

With the device set up, the paper transforming arm lowered, and Amanda closed her eyes as the device began turning her into paper. It wasn’t painful - if anything it sort of tickled. Once the process was complete, Amanda flopped to the ground and began sliding under the door.

As soon as she was in the vault she magically turned back to normal. Getting up, she took a look around. The vault was a huge circular room filled with all sorts of things - money, art, gems. The ruby was in the centre, suspended in a special electric field. Amanda walked up to it, grinning. “There it is…” But she knew she had to be practical. “There is NO WAY I’m going to be able to transport that thing easily.” She scratched her chin.

**How will Amanda retrieve her prize?**

[Clawpack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71723400)

[Shrink ‘n Grow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71723487)

[Gravity Manipulator](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71723439)


	49. Clawpack

Amanda put her arms through the straps and secured the clawpack to her back. The claw then extended out of the pack and Amanda directed it to grab the ruby. Alas, as soon as it made contact with the ruby the electric field shocked the claw, and it began hitting Amanda on the head as she tried to fight it off.

* * *

**FAIL**

**Take care of your bird!**

**Err… claw.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71723322)


	50. Gravity Manipulator

Amanda took a look at the weapon. It had two triggers. She placed her finger on the front trigger and pointed the gravity manipulator at the ruby before pulling the trigger. The ruby suddenly shot away from Amanda and smashed through a nearby window. She could only watch helplessly as the gem plummeted toward the ground.

* * *

**FAIL**

**Amanda, I think you pulled the wrong trigger.**

**That one launches.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71723322)


	51. Shrink 'n Grow

Amanda took a look at the device in her hand. It took the appearance of a small green chip with claw-like arms to attach itself to an object. She placed the device on the ruby, which shrank down to about the size of a keyboard key, and filed it into her pocket. “There. Now to make my exit.”

Amanda proceeded through the exit door that led to the Hall of Leaders, containing portraits of some of the Toppat Clan’s previous leaders. Unfortunately, as soon as Amanda entered the hall she suddenly found herself bathed in a green light, and looked up to see something alarming - a camera!

“Uh oh.”

Uh oh indeed. After a few seconds of scanning the camera detected Amanda was not a Toppat member and promptly turned its light red as the alarms flared up. It didn’t take much time before Amanda saw the other door leading to the hall slide open, revealing Geoffrey Plumb.

“Hey you! Stop right there!”

The noise had also been noticed by Audrey and Galeforce in the helicopter. “What’s going on?” the latter asked.

Audrey took a look. “It looks like she set off some sort of alarm in the…” Audrey narrowed her eyes. “...vault?”

Galeforce instantly realised what had happened. “What? She’s gone rogue?” He sighed in irritation. “Alright, move to plan B. Call in reinforcements and move in.”

Audrey nodded and pressed a button on her headset. I didn’t take long for more helicopters to arrive at the airship’s location. Back in the hall of leaders, Geoffrey had a walkie-talkie in his hand. “Yeah, this is Geoffrey. I got her right here so you guys don’t need to-”

Geoffrey failed to notice the military missile zooming towards his location until it was too late.

**KA-BOOM!**

Amanda suddenly found herself flying through the air, landing on a cold, hard, red metallic surface. “Ow! Oof! Ouch!” The final impact temporarily knocked her unconscious, but thankfully it didn’t take long for her to recover. She saw that she was really now in a pickle - she had somehow ended up on the centre section of one of the airship’s propellers! She could only hear the loud “whirr” of the rotor spinning, but the “ratatatata” of the military helicopters trading gunfire with the Toppats was also noticeable.

“Oh jeez. I’m stuck on a propellor at 20,000 feet, and there are military helicopters about to shoot this thing down! **WHAT DO I DO?!** ”

**How will Amanda escape this predicament?**

[Shell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71723556)

[Armour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71723646)

[Propane Tank](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71723589)

[Umbrella](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71723625)


	52. Shell

Amanda stared at the green turtle shell. She wasn’t exactly sure what to do. She ultimately elected to put it on her head. Then a stray bullet struck the shell, knocking Amanda backwards and sending her flying into the propellor, which shredded her.

* * *

**FAIL**

**...Amanda, what exactly was your plan there?**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71723487)


	53. Propane Tank

Amanda swung a leg over the tank before adjusting herself so she was sitting comfortably. After checking she was angled correctly to get a good distance away from the propellor, Amanda kicked off the protective cork, and took off!

Unfortunately, she wasn’t able to control her trajectory. A Toppat watched on in disbelief as Amanda zoomed around the sky before a bullet struck the tank, blowing Amanda up.

* * *

**FAIL**

**Hank Hill Quote**

**...tell ya h-what.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71723487)


	54. Umbrella

Amanda extended out the umbrella and pressed the button to open it. The wind duly picked her up and began carrying her away from the battle, until a freak gust of wind turned the umbrella inside out and sent Amanda plummeting into the propellor, which shredded her.

* * *

**FAIL**

**Maybe a spoonful of sugar will make you feel better.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71723487)


	55. Armour

Amanda slid the armour suit’s helmet onto her head. Although she was quite worried on the propeller, with the armour on all of that melted away, and she felt more confident than she ever had in her life. “ **LET’S DO THIS!!** ” she shouted triumphantly.

She leapt off of the propeller's centre section dashed towards the rotor’s edge and cannonballed in with all her might!

**BOOM!**

The power of the armour allowed Amanda to smash clean through the propellor and begin her descent towards the ground! With one of its main propellers destroyed, the airship was no longer able to maintain flight, and it began to drop out of the sky as well.

Amanda zoomed towards the ground with a grin of confidence on her face, grabbing a military missile headed her way and throwing it into a Toppat escape pod, destroying it. Soon enough she saw the ground fast approaching, and slammed into it full speed. The armour meant that despite the force, she was perfectly fine. “Heh. Slick landing if I do say so myself.”

Amanda got out of the armour and took the ruby out of her pocket, removing the Shrink ‘n Grow to restore it normal size. However a noise soon drew her attention, and she saw the Toppat airship also approaching the ground at terminal velocity.

**CCCCRRRRRRAAAAASSSSHHHHHHH!!!!!!**

Amanda covered her ears at the loud noise as the airship plowed into the ground. As soon as that had worn off, she took a look behind her. The helicopters were now landing and military personnel were swarming out like ants. “Move out, men! Let’s go! Come on now!”

She turned back to the wrecked airship, which the Toppats were evacuating. Before Amanda even knew it everything around her had dissolved into a vicious, chaotic battle, with Government soldiers and Toppats killing each other left, right and centre! Amanda stared over at one last thing: the Centre for Chaos Containments’s desert headquarters.

Inside said headquarters, Wilson Stone was looking on at the scene with concern as alarms were blaring throughout the headquarters. His friend Larry Stone suddenly burst through the door, clearly panicking. “Wilson! We’ve gotta get out of here! We’ve got chaos at our front doorstep! We’re not built to deal with this, man!”

Wilston pointed to the door. “Go! Evacuate everyone. I can take care of this.” He took a look in a drawer, which contained nothing but a pair of scissors and a pencil, before looking inside another drawer and seeing four CDs with different CCC plans. He took one out and loaded it into his computer’s CD drive.

**Which plan does Wilson use?**

[L. Cut mk II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71723739)

[D.E.B.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71723781)

[G.A.B.E.N.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71723820)

[Prototype](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71723946)


	56. L. Cut mk II

Amanda suddenly saw a pair of powerful lasers appear and begin cutting away a circle of land where the battle was taking place. As soon as the cutaway was complete Amanda felt the piece of land begin to rise into the air. She realised she did not have much time, so as soon as the atmosphere grew thin enough to no longer breathe she began holding her breath. It did not work, and she ended up asphyxiating in space.

* * *

**FAIL**

**We’ll take our problems**

**and PUSH them somewhere else!**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71723646)


	57. D.E.B.

READING DISC…

ACTIVATING DARK ENERGY BOMB…

The Dark Energy Bomb fired out of the CCC’s desert headquarters and landed square in the middle of the battlefield before beginning to expand. Amanda could not tell what it was - before she knew it the bomb’s field engulfed her and vaporised her, killing her.

Wilson suddenly realised he would not be making it out of this alive. He began to tear up. He picked up a photograph of his wife and son.

“G-Goodbye.”

The CCC employee then closed his eyes and accepted his fate.

* * *

**FAIL**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71723646)


	58. G.A.B.E.N.

READING DISC…

LOADING… G.A.B.E.N…

DISC READ ERROR - ATTEMPTING DATA RECOVERY

Wilson heard a deep rumble as a desert dune in the distance split in two and began to part. As the two halves slid apart something large and metallic revealed itself.. The object prepared to fire off… off… off… off… off… off..

Oh drat. It seems my computer’s stopped responding…

* * *

**FAIL**

**error: stack overflow**

**System.IO.FileNotFoundException:**

**Could not find file C:\Program Files\HL3\GABEN.dll**

**Dump cache;**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71723646)


	59. Prototype

Amanda suddenly saw a new group of figures present itself - three CCC warriors in combat suits had entered the foray! They began flying around the battlefield like flies, attacking Toppats and Government forces alike. One destroyed a government helicopter attempting to take off, throwing away a piece of rotor. That same warrior then shot an energy ball at three Toppats, killing them.

Amanda was in shock. “Oh geez… Those guys seem powerful. I should stay still. Maybe they won’t notice me…”

Two people did notice Amanda, however - Reginald Copperbottom, the leader of the Toppat Clan, and his Right Hand Man. They saw Amanda with the ruby. The Right Hand Man pointed at Amanda. “There she is! She’s got the ruby!”

Reginald grabbed Right’s arm. “No, forget about it. We’ve gotta retreat or else the Toppat Clan will be history!”

One of the CCC warriors suddenly felt nature calling. He piloted himself down the ground, before unstrapping himself from his combat suit and preparing to relieve himself. However, it was kind of dangerous. Not only because he was in the middle of a battlefield, but also because Amanda was present - and if there’s one thing he should have known, it’s that leaving something unattended near Amanda is never a good idea. Before the warrior could realise what had happened Amanda had strapped herself in and made off with the combat suit and the ruby!

However, one last obstacle suddenly presented itself - the helicopter with Audrey and Galeforce. Audrey turned to her superior. “Orders, captain?”

Galeforce narrowed his eyes. Amanda shot her most intimidating glare at the helicopter. It was a few seconds before Galeforce spoke.

“...Let her go.”

“What?”

“We got what we came for. She’s not worth the trouble.”

The helicopter then withdrew from the scene. Amanda smirked. “Heh.” She duly began flying out of the desert with her prize.

“I don’t need some dumb pardon - I’ve decided the criminal life is perfect - just the right amount of thrill. Watch out world, a pure blooded thief is on the loose!”

* * *

**Amanda Anderson has achieved the rank:**

**Pure Blooded Thief**

* * *

The last thing we see is Amanda zooming off into the distance, disappearing as a twinkle.

* * *

[ **Go to the next episode** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72369216)

[ **Try for a different ending** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71553306)

* * *


	60. Cannon Ball

“The cannon ball.” Amanda decided.

Galeforce nodded. “Cannon ball it is. We’ve got a pretty intense plan for you. Audrey, could you fly us over to the front of the airship?”

“Roger.” Audrey duly piloted the helicopter in front of the airship, staying at a far enough distance that the Toppats couldn’t see them. Galeforce took out a pair of powerful binoculars and directed Amanda to look through them. They allowed Amanda to see a closeup of the airship’s cockpit, where several people were present. The person at the controls had two top hats and a slender brown moustache, and the guy next to him had a bushy orange moustache.

“Do you see that guy with the brown moustache?” Galeforce asked.

Amanda nodded.”Yes I do. He must be special, because he has two top hats.”

“Yes. His name is Reginald Copperbottom, and he is the leader of the Toppat Clan. That guy next to him is his Right Hand Man.”

“I see… I’m going to assume you want me to go after him?”

“Yes. This cannon ball’s equipped with quite a few tools to help you. Get in.”

The cannon ball opened up along the hatch at its centre and Amanda stepped inside.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER…**

Amanda was now loaded into the special cannon for the cannonball, positioned on the underside of the helicopter. She took a deep breath to mentally prepare herself.

“Alright Amanda, you’re ready to launch!”

“Let’s do this!”

“Indeed. Hold on to your butt!”

Meanwhile, in the cockpit of the airship, Oldmin approached Thomas Chestershire with a stack of papers. He cleared his throat. “Hey, I’ve been looking at the numbers here. What do you think?”

Thomas gestured for Oldmin to hand him the papers. “Ah, yes. Let me have a look.” Neither of them were paying attention to what was outside - if they had, they would have seen Amanda flying towards them.

**CRASH!**

Both of them were knocked out instantly. After taking a second to recover from the shock, Amanda shot the most intimidating glare she could at Reginald. The man immediately got up from the controls as the Right Hand Man directed him towards the cockpit’s exit.

“Go! Go! I’ll hold her off!”

Once Reginald was out the Right Hand Man turned back to Amanda and pointed at her. “Come on, then!” he yelled.

**How will Amanda get past the Right Hand Man?**

[Laser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71916534)

[Chair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71916561)

[Thrusters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71916549)


	61. Laser

Amanda pressed a button on the interior wall of the ball and the laser arm extended out. The two generators spun as they charged up, and Amanda prepared to shoot the Right Hand Man.

But when she pressed the button, the intense force generated by the laser also blasted her off the airship, and she fell to her death.

* * *

**FAIL**

**Newton’s 3rd law. One force is actually two forces and they, uh, are the same but they’re also different.**

**Yeah…**

**Something like that.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71916444)


	62. Thrusters

Amanda pressed a button on the interior wall of the ball, and two thrusters extended out of the sides. Grabbing the thruster controls, she fired them up and began lifting herself over the control panel.

However, the Right Hand Man wasted no time taking out his pistol and firing shots at the ball. One shot ended up hitting the right thruster, causing it to go haywire and sending Amanda spiralling into the wall at the back of the cockpit, knocking her out.

* * *

**FAIL**

**Yunno Amanda, I really expected you to go faster with those thrusters...**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71916444)


	63. Chair

Amanda stepped on a button on the interior wall of the ball, and she suddenly found herself seated in an office chair fitted with a motor. Noticing a lever at the side reading “Speed”, she pulled it forward. She stalled for a second as the chair’s motor whirred to life, before suddenly shooting forward!

The Right Hand Man found himself automatically leaping out of the way before Amanda could run him over. She smashed through the door behind him. “Hm.”

Meanwhile, Reginald had reached a door at the end of the warehouse behind the cockpit, having stopped to catch his breath. Nearby, Herb Stokes was using a crane to move a large piece of coal. His walkie-talkie suddenly sounded out with the Right Hand Man’s voice:

“Everybody listen up. We’ve got a security alert. Keep a look out for a blonde-haired girl in a big plastic ball. No-no, I’m serious.”

Herb looked up from his walkie-talkie just in time to see Amanda burst through the warehouse’s entrance. Identifying her as the intruder, he realised what he should do, and promptly raised his hand above the crane’s release button, ready to crush Amanda with the coal.

**How will Amanda avoid getting crushed?**

[Do Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71916588)

[Eject](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71916627)

[Spikes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71916606)

[Boost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71916618)


	64. Do Nothing (Warehouse)

Amanda narrowed her eyes as she drew closer to her target. She didn’t notice the coal above her, and by the time she had it was already falling. Needless to say, she ended up feeling a bit flat.

* * *

**FAIL**

**Whoa! That thing is COAL-ossal!**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71916561)


	65. Spikes

“I’ll trigger the spikes, and they should protect me against the coal.” Amanda hit the button to trigger the spikes, and the spikes enclosed themselves around the ball, bringing it to a halt. Unfortunately, Amanda had assumed the spikes would protect her from being crushed. They did not.

* * *

**FAIL**

**I see you went with a defensive move, Amanda. Good choice.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71916561)


	66. Boost

Amanda hit the button for the back thruster, and it roared to life, allowing her to zoom out of the way of the coal. Unfortunately, they didn’t come with a reliable off button.

**BANG!**

She ended up slamming into the ramp leading to the exit door, which knocked her out.

* * *

**FAIL**

**Gotta go fast!**

**(Oh, by the way Amanda, there’s a ramp to the door.)**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71916561)


	67. Eject

Amanda pressed the button to eject herself from the ball, and the ball opened up to allow the chair’s internal spring to propel her out, seconds before the ball was crushed by the coal. Amanda applied all the force she could to the exit door of the warehouse and was successful in smashing through. She now scrambled to her feet and legged it down the hallway as fast as she could manage. Reginald was still a good five or so metres away, though. He fished out a remote control-like device from his pocket and pressed several buttons.

“Hurry up now, activate the doors!”

Amanda began hearing a series of “thuds” as the hallway doors began to slam shut behind her. “I need to act fast!” she thought.

**How will Amanda avoid being locked out?**

[Do Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71916651)

[Metal Fist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71916675)

[Beans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71916708)

[Warp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71916690)


	68. Do Nothing (Hallway)

Amanda believed she was fast enough to outrun the doors, but alas she wasn’t. Just as she approached the final door, it slammed shut and she ran directly into it. “Owie…”

* * *

**FAIL**

**Okay Amanda! No more quick time events.**

**(How’s your head, by the way?)**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71916627)


	69. Metal Fist

Amanda strapped the two metal fists onto her hands as one of the doors slammed shut in front of her. “I’ll use these to break down the door.”

Alas, she wasn’t able to put enough force into the thrust, and she only managed to make a dent in the door.

“Oww..."

* * *

**FAIL**

**Amanda, I think it would’ve been cooler if you turned into a rhino.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71916627)


	70. Warp

All of a sudden a blue light surrounded Amanda, and next thing she knew she was screaming as she flew through a tunnel of light and dark blue!

Reginald panted as he reached the end of the hallway, before Amanda phased back into the real world, causing the Toppat leader to cower in fear. “Ahh, get away!” However, he heard a thud noise, and stopped cowering to see Amanda lying on the floor, with a traumatised expression on her face.

* * *

**FAIL**

**Some are not mentally prepared enough for alternate dimensions.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71916627)


	71. Beans

Amanda took out the can of beans, tore it open and gulped them all down in one go, throwing the can down. A few seconds passed before her gut suddenly let loose with an enormous fart, which managed to propel her through the doors just before they closed!

**CRASH!**

Amanda was temporarily knocked out by the collision with the exit door, but she quickly came to. She now seemed to be in a prison area of some sorts with four cells, one of them occupied, the prisoner in awe at what happened. She looked up to see Reginald on a balcony above her. He was attempting to open a door by swiping his keycard… and was having trouble.

**How will Amanda get up to Reginald?**

[Metal Bend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71916744)

[Rocket Jump](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71916768)

[Robo Pants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71916756)


	72. Metal Bend

Amanda took a breath before lifting her arms up, attempting to bend the metal floor upwards so she could reach Reginald. Unfortunately, Amanda ended up bending the wrong piece of metal - instead of the floor, she bent the airship’s propellers, damaging them and causing the airship to crash.

* * *

**FAIL**

**“You’re a bender, Harry”**

**\- Gandalf**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71916708)


	73. Robo Pants

Amanda took a look at the controls for the Robo Pants. She pulled the control lever forward, and the Robo Pants attached themselves to the wall. Reginald could only watch as Amanda used the pants to walk up the wall…

And then fell out as soon as she reached the ceiling.

* * *

**FAIL**

**Amanda, you forgot to wear the harness, didn’t you?**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71916708)


	74. Rocket Jump

Amanda took a look at the rocket launcher, and realised what she had to do. She pointed it down, placed it behind herself and pulled the trigger.

**BOOM!**

The force of the small explosion launched Amanda upwards, giving her just enough distance to reach the balcony. Just then Reginald finally got the door open and dashed through, but Amanda was able to scramble through just before the door closed.

Amanda continued chasing Reginald into the next room. She narrowed her eyes as he continued running, only to see another figure drop down from above and land in front of her! She stopped in surprise as the figure revealed itself as the Right Hand Man, with a smirk on his face. “Now I’ve got you.”

**How shall Amanda eliminate the Right Hand Man?**

[Dirk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71916801)

[Yo-Yo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71916912)


	75. Dirk

Amanda pulled out a dagger and pointed it threateningly at the Right Hand Man. The screen suddenly pixelates and turns black, and before we know it we are transported to a _Final Fantasy_ -style battle screen. Amanda has 495 health.

**What shall Amanda do?**

[Fight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71916816)

[Blitz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71916834)

[Tools](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71916873)

[Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71916849)


	76. Fight

Amanda slashed the dagger at the Right Hand Man and inflicted 213 damage. He retaliated by throwing a set of bombs at Amanda, which dealt her 531 damage, killing her.

* * *

**FAIL**

**Amanda, out of all those options you chose Fight? How boring.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71916801)


	77. Blitz

Amanda used Suplex. She grabbed the Right Hand Man and drove him into the ground, dealing 645 damage. Unfortunately this was not enough, and he retaliated by firing a chaingun at Amanda, dealing 1337 damage and killing her.

* * *

**FAIL**

**I thought for sure that would have done it.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71916801)


	78. Magic

Whilst Amanda was preparing her spell, the Right Hand Man cast Reflect. Amanda promptly cast a fire spell, only for it to be reflected back at her, dealing 812 damage and killing her.

* * *

**FAIL**

**Gee that… BackFIREd.**

**(10/10 jokes here folks.)**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71916801)


	79. Tools

Amada used Chainsaw! She slapped on a hockey mask, pulled out the chainsaw and plunged it into the Right Hand Man, dealing him 7523 damage! This was more than enough to kill him. Snapping back into reality, Amanda brushed her hands. “Okay, that’s him dealt with.”

Pushing past the Right Hand Man’s dead body, Amanda proceeded into the next room, where she saw her next obstacle - a massive gap. “I don’t why this gap’s here or how Reginald crossed it, but I do know I’ll never be able to leap across.”

**How will Amanda get across the gap?**

[Glider](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71917086)

[JetBoots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71917044)

[Beef Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71917065)


	80. Yo-Yo

Amanda performed a trick with the yo-yo before pointing threateningly at the Right Hand Man. An overlay suddenly covers the screen before we are transported to an _Earthbound_ -style battle screen. Amanda has 495 HP and 98 PP.

**What does Amanda do?**

[Bash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71916945)

[PSI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71916969)

[Goods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71917017)

[Defend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71917011)

Auto Fight (Unavailable)

Run Away (Unavailable)


	81. Bash

_ Amanda Attacks! _

_ 110 HP of damage to the Right Hand Man! _

_ The Right Hand Man created a massive shockwave! _

_ 510 HP of mortal damage to Amanda! _

_ Amanda got hurt and collapsed… _

_ Amanda lost the battle… _

* * *

**FAIL**

**What did you expect hitting him with a yo-yo would do?**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71916912)


	82. PSI

_ Amanda tried PSI Flash β! _

_ The Right Hand Man could not stop crying! _

_ The Right Hand Man fired a burst from his machine gun! _

_ 498 HP of mortal damage to Amanda! _

_ Amanda got hurt and collapsed… _

_ Amanda lost the battle… _

~~~

**FAIL**

**I’d be crying if you flashed me too, Amanda.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71916912)


	83. Defend

_ Amanda is on guard. _

_ The Right Hand Man swung wildly at Amanda! _

_ 110 HP of damage to Amanda! _

_ 182 HP of damage to Amanda! _

_ 210 HP of mortal damage to Amanda! _

_ 144 HP of mortal damage to Amanda! _

_ Amanda got hurt and collapsed… _

_ Amanda lost the battle… _

* * *

**FAIL**

**“The best offense is a good defense”**

**\- Somebody Unsuccessful**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71916912)


	84. Goods

_Amanda fired the multi-bottle rocket!_

_2388 HP of damage to the Right Hand Man!_

_The Right Hand Man was defeated!_

_YOU WON!_

_Amanda gained 2266 exp._

* * *

Snapping back into reality, Amanda brushed her hands. “Okay, that’s him dealt with.”

Pushing past the Right Hand Man’s lifeless body, Amanda proceeded into the next room, where she saw her next obstacle - a massive gap. “I don’t why this gap’s here or how Reginald crossed it, but I do know I’ll never be able to leap across.”

**How will Amanda get across the gap?**

[Glider](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71917086)

[JetBoots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71917044)

[Beef Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71917065)


	85. JetBoots

Amanda fired up the JetBoots. Once she was off the ground, she began hovering over to the over side of the gap. Alas, the JetBoots were too heavy and Amanda plummeted into the gap, screaming.

* * *

**FAIL**

**JetBoots production notes:**

**Find lighter material to construct boots out of.**

**[Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71916873) [back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71917017)**


	86. Beef Up

Amanda twisted the cap off of the jar of pills and swallowed them all down. She felt a tingling in her legs before they abruptly expanded into legs that a bodybuilder would possess! She grinned at this. “Maybe leaping over isn’t so unrealistic now.”

Unfortunately her legs abruptly expanded again, to the point that they exploded, sending Amanda flying into the edge of the metal platform (“Ow!”) and then plummeting into the gap.

* * *

**FAIL**

**BeefUp! See results in up to 8 seconds!**

**[Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71916873) [back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71917017)**


	87. Glider

Amanda duly loaded herself into the glider and checked the straps to make sure she was secure. Then she leapt off of the platform she was on and smoothly glided down to the other side. “Ta-da!”

Unstrapping herself, Amanda dashed over to the door and forced it open, revealing the cargo bay, where Reginald was fleeing yelling “Help, help!”! Amanda wasted no time in charging through, leaping from the platform at the door and pouncing on Reginald. A brief scuffle ensued which saw Amanda seize Reginald by the golden chain around his neck. The trans girl now dragged her captive to the buttons that controlled the door and elbowed the “open” button, prompting alarms to blare through the cargo bay as the door slid open, Amanda feeling the chilling wind in her hair and skirt. She glared menacingly at the Toppats in the cargo bay, who all had guns drawn on her.

Reginald abruptly spoke up. “Listen, listen. You’ve defeated my Right Hand Man, and you’ve defeated me. I surrender the airship to you.”

Audrey piloted the helicopter close to the cargo bay as Galeforce called out. “Great work, Amanda! Now just get him to us and you’ll get your life back!”

Amanda stared her captive in the eyes. “Well Reginald, your offer does sound tempting…”

**Shall Amanda accept or decline the offer?**

[Decline - Parachute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71917140)

[Decline - Tank](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71917176)

[Accept - Dummies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71917242)

[Accept - Missile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71917200)


	88. Parachute

Amanda made sure the parachute was firmly strapped to her back before speaking.

“...but I’ve got a pardon waiting for me!”

She then leaned backwards and allowed gravity to carry her and Reginald off the airship.

After they had fallen around 10,000 feet or so, Amanda decided now would be a good time to deploy the parachute. She yanked the rip cord and the parachute flew out, but the sudden jerk it made caused Amanda to lose her grip on Reginald. Amanda could only watch helplessly as Reginald plummeted to his death, screaming all the way down.

“Oops.”

* * *

**FAIL**

**Butterfingers**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71917086)


	89. Tank

Amanda took a look over at the small tank which was parked in the cargo bay.

“...but I’ve got a pardon waiting for me!”

She dragged Reginald over to the tank as fast as she could, evading the Toppats’ gunfire, and shoved Reginald into the tank before jumping in herself, closing the hatch behind her. She then started up the vehicle’s engine, put it into reverse and drove backwards out of the airship.

The tank plummeted 20,000 metres with the helicopter following.

**SLAM!**

The tank slammed into the ground treads down. Amanda took a look out as the helicopter landed and Audrey, Rupert and Galeforce got out.

“Excellent, now hand him over.” Galeforce requested.

Amanda nodded. She dragged Reginald out and pushed him over to Galeforce, who duly took out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed the Toppat leader. Galeforce then gave a quick nod to Audrey, who pulled out a document and handed it to Amanda. The latter unfolded the document and read it, a smile forming on her face.

_Official Pardon_

_This document is to certify that_ _Amanda Anderson_

_has been pardoned of all crimes committed prior to_ _2021_ _._

_All data collected on this individual will be destroyed._

_Signed by:_

_President_ _Jefferson Smithsonian_

Audrey quickly turned to face Amanda. “We’ve gotta get going now. Take care, Amanda!”

The three government figures then proceed into the helicopter, taking Reginald with them. Amanda waved to the helicopter as it departed. “You too.”

She turned back to the tank she had stolen. “Let’s get out of here. Maybe I could become a bounty hunter… A relentless one...”

* * *

**Amanda Anderson has achieved the rank:**

**Relentless Bounty Hunter**

* * *

The last thing we see is Amanda roaring through the desert on her new ride. She disappears off the left side of the screen.

* * *

[ **Go to the next episode** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72369216)

[ **Try for a different ending** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71553306)

* * *


	90. Missile

Amanda nodded to Reginald.

“...I think I might just take you up on it.”

She took out a missile launcher and took aim at the helicopter, aiming to shoot Audrey and Galeforce down. She pulled the trigger to fire the missile, but alas she missed.

“They’re firing on us! Now we can take ‘em down! Return fire!”

The helicopter retaliated with a missile of its own, which was powerful enough to damage the airship and bring it down.

* * *

**FAIL**

**On second thought that may not have been such a good idea...**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71917086)


	91. Dummies

Amanda nodded to Reginald.

“...I think I might just take you up on it.”

Another Toppat duly handed Amanda a pair of dummies styled after herself and Reginald, which she tossed over the edge of the airship. The helicopter duly swooped down after them.

20,000 feet below, the dummies slammed into the ground as the helicopter touched down and the government figures got out. They began walking over to where the dummies landed.

Audrey showed some concern. “You think they’re alright? Pretty big fall.”

Galeforce remained calm. “I’m sure Amanda had a plan.

When they reached the dummies, Galeforce looked down, and it was only then he discovered that “Reginald” and “Amanda” were fakes. “What is…” Galeforce stared down at the dummies. He then stared up at the airship, which was receding into the distance. It tooks a few seconds for him to realise he had been double-crossed.

He shook his fist in the air in rage. “ **AMANDAAAAA!!!!!!** ”

Back on the airship, Amanda had made her way back to the cockpit and had taken a seat at the controls, with Reginald following her. “Well then, what are you waiting for?” she demanded. “I’m giving myself a promotion! A rapid one! Because I’m an executive!”

Reginald sighed, disappointed with himself. He took off one of his two top hats, placed the golden chain from his neck around it and placed the hat on Amanda’s head, officially transferring leadership of the Toppat Clan to her.

* * *

**Amanda Anderson has achieved the rank:**

**Rapidly Promoted Executive**

* * *

We see Amanda make several undertakings, such as leading Toppat meetings, performing her most ambitious heists yet, and just generally enjoying her time on the high seat.

* * *

[ **Go to the next episode** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72369216)

[ **Try for a different ending** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145567/chapters/71553306)

* * *


End file.
